


found

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: The first time the team rides on the bus together for a practice match that year, Akaashi instantly finds out why none of his upperclassmen ever want to share a seat with Bokuto.





	found

**Author's Note:**

> three years later and i still love bokuaka just as much, they will always have a special place in my heart *emotionally sheds a tear*

The first time the team rides on the bus together for a practice match that year, Akaashi instantly finds out why none of his upperclassmen ever want to share a seat with Bokuto.

 

The guy is irrationally loud, easily distracted, and could somehow fit twenty different topics into five minutes of conversation.

 

However, Akaashi had realized that it mostly had to do with the ride back home, and as they're boarding the bus after their victorious practice match, the upperclassmen take turns giving Akaashi a comforting — somewhat ominous — pat on the shoulder.

 

"Good luck," Konoha tells him, patting the top of his head as he passes, an undeniable glint of pity in his eyes, and Akaashi can't help but raise a brow.

 

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Bokuto suddenly calls out from his side, for no particular reason at all, except probably from the fact that they had won their practice match.

 

Bokuto throws an arm around Akaashi's shoulder, rough, and Akaashi coughs, promptly caught off guard.

 

"Akaashi! Did you see all my awesome spikes today?" Bokuto demands, eyes bright and shining, and Akaashi pales visibly, somehow knowing that this would only be the very beginning of an extremely long and useless conversation.

 

He turns, trying to catch the glances of any of his other teammates for help, to which they had all quickly looked away, all of them suddenly preoccupied with the scenery outside the windows.

 

_I'll remember that_ , Akaashi frowns, before he faces forward again, where Bokuto's voice is still loud and obnoxious against his ears.

 

Somehow, midway through talking about another one of his 'legendary' spikes, Bokuto falls asleep, and Akaashi doesn't realize until a couple minutes later that he can stop with the half-hearted 'uh-huh's' and nods that he had been offering.

 

Unfortunately, he also doesn't realize until that moment that Bokuto's snoring is even louder than his speaking voice.

 

Akaashi sighs, trying not to show the slight frustration on his face as Bokuto continues to snore, because it's unbearably noisy, and somehow seems to resonate within him.

 

"Sorry, Akaashi, we'll treat you to something when we get back," Konoha says from somewhere behind, with the rest of the team beginning their apologies as well, as if they all know that Bokuto won't wake up from it.

 

"It's...fine," Akaashi breathes out, slowly leaning against the window, as if it'll make Bokuto's snoring any less loud.

 

... _The sun's already setting_ , he takes note, realizing that he had spent a good portion of the day with Bokuto at his side, considering the fact that Bokuto had caught him on the way to school that morning, had showed up out of nowhere to eat with him during lunch, and had similarly showed up again after classes to walk with him to practice.

 

_No wonder I'm so tired_ , he thinks, eyes half-closing, because as his mind dwells on it, back when he hadn't been part of the volleyball club yet, he would hardly ever feel sleepy after school.

 

A dense warmth bumps into his shoulder, and when Akaashi glances over, Bokuto is pressed comfortably against him, his snoring subsiding to deep, peaceful breaths.

 

Akaashi looks back towards the window, everything in front of him now colored orange with the shades from the sunset.

 

He can see why hardly any of his other teammates are willing to share a seat with Bokuto on their team bus rides, but for him, it suddenly doesn't seem all that terrible.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

There are random moments where Akaashi remembers just how differing their personalities are from each other.

 

It doesn't happen often, but when Akaashi sees Bokuto running across the courts, with the brightest of smiles on his face, Akaashi can't help but think that that's something he himself probably wouldn't do, not on a daily basis anyway.

 

The types of things he likes, he makes them apparent, and Akaashi recalls the time when Bokuto had spent an entire ten minutes talking about how good the chocolate donuts from the shop right near the station were.

 

Unlike him, Akaashi had never really been the kind of person to voice his preferences, and most times, even his parents would accidentally buy him his least favorite flavor of cake whenever they decided to bring some home.

 

He has always been the type to maintain a steady personal space, which is why whenever the team would go out to buy ice cream or meat buns after school, he would let everyone else choose first, constantly saying that he would be "fine with whatever."

 

"It's just us two today," Bokuto remarks, hands behind his head as he yawns a little, probably feeling drowsy from the downcast weather.

 

"Well, you _did_ force me to stay after practice and toss to you more, Bokuto-san," Akaashi reminds him, strikingly calm, and Bokuto's lips press into a straight line, feeling slightly guilty.

 

"For two hours, Bokuto-san," Akaashi adds, dryly.

 

"Yeah, that's why I'm treating you to food, Akaashi," Bokuto says, shaking him by the shoulder, and Akaashi turns to face the opposite direction when he can feel himself smiling, unable to hold it down.

 

"What kind do you want?" Bokuto asks, when they stop in front of the convenience store, and Akaashi places his hands into his pockets, taking only a couple seconds to decide on it.

 

"It doesn't matter," he tells him, and Bokuto stays in his spot, unusually quiet, before he eventually smiles and nods.

 

"Alright, I'll be right back!" He calls out before jogging into the store, and through the little open spaces in the windows, past all the taped up fliers and ads, Akaashi can still see a little bit of his face, speaking to the person at the register.

 

He breathes out slowly, watching the little puff of vapor that leaves his mouth, although he doesn't really feel that cold somehow.

 

The sound of the bell attached to the shop's door rings, and when he looks over, Bokuto is walking towards him, a familiar paper bag in hand.

 

"Here, Akaashi, you can have this one. You really like these, right?" Bokuto says, passing Akaashi one of the curry flavored meat buns.

 

The warmth presses comfortably against his fingertips, and Akaashi stares at the meat bun in his hands, quiet.

 

"Oh, was I wrong?" Bokuto asks, frowning and looking genuinely worried, before Akaashi quickly shakes his head, realizing that within that particular moment, he had undeniably been in awe of Bokuto and the fact that he had known that about him, the fact that someone had actually remembered one of his preferences.

 

"No, I do like the curry flavored ones," Akaashi tells him, eyes drawn downward, thoughtful.

 

"You were right," he adds, before he glances over at Bokuto, who looks the same as he always has, yet somehow, to Akaashi, there's something else there, and he can't help but feel his chest go light.

 

He eats the meat bun slowly as they continue walking to the train station, feeling more grateful than ever, and he vaguely wonders if Bokuto is able to tell.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"One more point!" Bokuto calls out, hands raised as he steps up towards the net.

 

"Let's finish it off with this play," Konoha says, looking over towards Akaashi, who nods.

 

The ball flies over from the other side, and Konoha quickly steps to the side, grabbing onto Bokuto's shoulder to switch places with him.

 

"Get ready," he tells him, before receiving the ball and sending it over to Akaashi.

 

Bokuto grins, and the team on the opposite side of the net visibly pales, all taking defensive stances.

 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says calmly, clearly, as he tosses the ball towards him, eyes closing at the deafening and satisfying sound of the ball hitting the floor across from them.

 

"Ahh, it feels great to win, even if it's just a practice match," Konoha remarks, with the rest of their team exchanging high fives and pats on the shoulder.

 

"Akaashi!! That toss was amazing just now!" Bokuto exclaims, voice loud over everyone else's, as he runs up to him.

 

"It was like, you know, super spot on and all I had to do was move my arm down!" Bokuto continues, sparks lighting up his eyes as he talks about Akaashi's toss.

 

Unexpectedly, to him and to a majority of the team, Akaashi laughs, and it's a soft, gentle sound that immediately renders Bokuto speechless.

 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replies, unaware of the swirling mess of emotions occurring within the person in front of him, and Bokuto makes a few incoherent noises before he sinks down to the floor.

 

"Uh, Bokuto?" Konoha raises a brow. "We still have one more practice match after this," he reminds him.

 

"I can't play anymore," Bokuto mumbles, and Akaashi squints at him, genuinely puzzled.

 

... _I guess that makes number thirteen of Bokuto's weaknesses_ , Konoha sighs, wondering just how he's been able to keep count until now.

 

_But I can't really tell him that_ , he continues thinking, staring hopelessly at their team's presumed ace, sprawled out on the floor.

 

_Or him either_ , Konoha switches his gaze over to Akaashi, who appears to be unaware of the reason behind Bokuto's sudden behavior, and Konoha shakes his head, realizing that their count of Bokuto's weaknesses is going to be off that way.

 

"I didn't really think it was possible, but the team's gotten even louder this year, huh?" Sarukui comments from his side, and Konoha crosses his arms, sighing again.

 

"You said it," he says, nodding in undeniable agreement.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Bokuto-san, I need to buy something from the supermarket, so it's fine if you go on ahead," Akaashi says, stopping in front of the store, on their way home from school, feeling slightly refreshed from the fact that Bokuto hadn't demanded extra hours of practice this time.

 

"It's okay, I'll wait for a while out here then," Bokuto shrugs, looking completely neutral about it all, and Akaashi stares at him, knowing quite well that it's difficult to change Bokuto's mind once he's made a decision, no matter how minor.

 

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit," he tells him, disappearing into the store.

 

When Akaashi is done buying the ingredients his mom had asked for, approximately fifteen minutes later, he exits the store, and Bokuto is nowhere in sight.

 

... _Maybe he actually decided to go home after all_ , Akaashi thinks, nearly considering to excuse that possible fact, before he spots a noticeable tuft of silver hair out of his peripheral vision.

 

He turns, seeing Bokuto standing right near the river at the bottom of the small hill, and Akaashi wonders exactly what had compelled him to go over and stand there.

 

He sighs, because Bokuto has always been both predictable and unpredictable, in a way that would be difficult to explain with words, and he starts walking down the small slope to go and retrieve him.

 

He opens his mouth to say his name, the words unintentionally dying on his lips as he looks at Bokuto's back.

 

It's strange, he honestly thinks, to see Bokuto standing on the edge of something, all by himself. As a person who is constantly surrounded by noise and company, it's strange to see him being willingly on his own.

 

A wind passes, and Akaashi watches as Bokuto's hair blows to the side a bit, becoming tousled and messier than usual, and continues to watch as Bokuto absent-mindedly brushes some of his hair behind his ear.

 

Akaashi wonders what Bokuto's gaze focuses on while he's standing there; whether he's looking at the vast expansion of the sky in front of him, the quiet glimmer of the sunlight reflecting off the river, or the flowers being gently swayed by the breeze.

 

Knowing him, he decides that Bokuto is probably looking at the scenery as a whole, because that's just how he is.

 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi finally calls out, calm.

 

Bokuto turns around at the sound of his voice, instantly grinning when he sees him there, and it's almost like he's radiating some sort of unnecessarily bright light.

 

_All I did was call your name_ , Akaashi briefly glances away, face feeling slightly hot, before he sighs.

 

"Let's go home, Bokuto-san," Akaashi continues, resuming a casual pace.

 

"Okay, Akaashi!" Bokuto responds, bounding up the hill to meet him halfway, like they always do, and the rest of the way home is loud, any empty spaces filled with Bokuto's excited chatter, but as usual, as with any day, Akaashi decides to appreciate every aspect of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic just ended up being little pieces of bokuaka that i didn't really know what else to do with ahhh.
> 
> more or less active at: https://twitter.com/kuuroken (although i don't post a ton of hq!! there)


End file.
